tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Kimber's Rebellion
4043-A, B and C #5205-10 Kimber's Rebellion Written by Christy Marx Synopsis: Jem and the Holograms are in Paris where Anthony is directing their first music video. Eric sends Zipper to Paris, to sabotage their video any way he can. Ashley sneaks out to the Misfits, who take her in. When Jem and the Holograms return, they learn that the Misfits are far ahead with the promotion, so now it's time for Jem and the Holograms to get down to business. Characters: Jem/Jerrica and the Holograms, The Misfits, Rio, Eric, Lin-Z, Starlight Girls (Ashley, Ba Nee, Krissie, Deirdre, Terri, Lela, Anne, Marianne, Joellen, Becky, Nancy, Delaree), Danielle, Anthony, Zipper, Bouncer, Brian Morris radio DJ, Lin-Z's guard, captain, The Leatherettes, The Space Cadets. Focus on: Kimber, Ashley, Lindsey Locations & vehicles: Du Voisin's yacht, Starlight Mansion, Starlight Music, Paris in France, club, airport, Rockin' Roadster, VTV, Starlight Express, Radio KMAX, Rio's car, Misfits hangout place, Misfits van. First appearance of: Lin-Z's studios. Songs: "Twilight In Paris" Jem and the Holograms "Gettin' Down To Business" Jem and the Holograms "I Got My Eye On You" Jem and the Holograms Part of songs: "Twilight In Paris" by Jem and the Holograms, "Makin' Mischief" by the Misfits. Instrumentals: "Twilight In Paris" by Jem and the Holograms, "Puttin' It All Togheter" by Jem and the Holograms, "I Got My Eye On You" by Jem and the Holograms. Genres: Drama, Action, Romance, Message, Humor, Adventure. Original airdate: 17 November 1985 Releases: USA: Aired on TV. Released on VHS. Released on DVD. Italy: Aired on TV. Released on DVD. The episode title was "Video Clip" (Video Clip). France: Aired on TV. Released on DVD. The episode title was "Vidéo Clip" (Video Clip). Holland: Aired on TV. Released on DVD. Sweden: Released on VHS. Released on DVD. Denmark: Released on VHS. Finland: Released on VHS. Venezuela: Aired on TV. Released on VHS. The episode title was "Kimber Se Rebela" (Kimber is a rebel). UK: Aired on TV. Released on VHS. Released on DVD. Australia: Released on DVD. Behind the scenes: "I Got My Eye On You" is one of Christy's favorite Jem songs. Trivia: This episode was made in several different versions. Originally it consisted of three segments, which were later put togheter to form this episode. The titles of the three segments were 7: The Video Clip, 8: Defections, and 9: Zapped. It then had retakes made, including extended scenes. Read more about the different versions of the material in this episode on Retakes. Rio is unfaithful (or he thinks he is) to Jerrica for the first time by kissing Jem. He directly says "No, this is wrong, I can't hurt Jerrica like this". Kimber is jealous that Jem gets all the attention. Kimber was going to reveal Jem's identity, if Shana hadn't stopped her. She thinks Rio has the right to know. Kimber and Rio has one of their talks. They have another one in "Glitter And Gold", and a third in "Hollywood Jem Part 2: And the Winner Is...". In France we get to see the Eiffel tower, Montmartre, Moulin Rouge, and Arc de Triomphe. In the music video of "Twilight In Paris", Jem walks by places and stores called "L'Apollina", "Lapin Mill", "Cafe Monteria" and "Cetsib". The british band Duran Duran is mentioned. In the Misfits hang out club, there is a girl that looks exactly like Ashley except she has light blonde hair instead of yellow. According to the Misfits: A Misfit never asks for anything, a Misfit takes whatever they want, and a Misfit never says "please" or "thank you". When Jem and the Holograms return from France and drive into town where they see all the Misfits posters, there's a man walking by with a stereo playing music. Apparently this is a song by Iron Maiden called "Flash Of The Blade" from the album Powerslave. But this piece of music was removed in the retakes and replaced by the Misfits song "Makin' Mischief". by sammishredd Kimber's favorite radio station is KMAX. Jem and the Holograms are driving by some stores back in LA, like "Cleaners", "Records", "KTOAD". In the beginning of the music video of "Gettin' Down To Business" the Holograms put up a Jem poster on a wall, and right next to it to the right, is a poster of someone that very much looks like Becky of the Starlight Girls. On the first album of Jem and the Holograms, the Holograms are not featured on the cover. Pizzazz slaps Lin-Z. The Misfits aren't allowed back on Lin-Z' show until the episode "Broadway Magic". Kimber is about to get kidnapped. Like she is in several other episodes. Category:Part Of Justin's Favorite Soap Opera Category:Jem and the Holograms